First Date
by JamesLily96
Summary: Wade sighed as he halfheartedly stirred milk into his cereal. This was not going to be a good day.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie.

Wade sighed as he halfheartedly stirred milk into his cereal. This was not going to be a good day. He looked downcast when he heard a knock on the back door. He got up and answered it, greeted by the smiling face of Lavon Hayes.

"So, today's the day," Lavon announced as he brushed past Wade into the kitchen.

"Yep, I'm not lookin' forward to it," Wade said, uttering another sigh. He was full of those today, and it was only 9:00am.

"It's just a date. It's not like she's gettin' married," Lavon replied.

"But still, this is just the beginning. It's only a matter of time," Wade said.

"Oh Wade, you've still got years," Lavon said, trying to comfort his friend.

With that, Zoe breezed into the kitchen. "You're here early Lavon," she said.

"Just trying to cheer up Wade. Are you having any trouble with this whole date thing?" Lavon asked her, wondering if she was worse than Wade.

Zoe laughed as she sat down at the dining room table next to Wade. "No, it's her first date. I'm excited for her."

Wade groaned. "How could you be excited? I've been dreadin' it since that Tucker boy asked me for permission."

"Which I had to force you to give. You were going to tell him no. I don't see why you're so worried. Noah is a nice boy," Zoe replied.

"He may be. But, I know how teenage boys work Doc," Wade said, a shutter running through him.

Zoe laughed as Wade wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I think Jack can handle Noah Tucker," she said.

The three looked up when they heard someone on the stairs. Jacqueline came into the kitchen, still in her pajamas.

"Good morning Mom, Uncle Lavon," she said, pointedly avoiding her father.

"Good morning sweetie," Zoe said. "Are you excited for tonight?"

Jack glared at Wade. "As long as he doesn't ruin it."

"How would I ruin it?" Wade asked. Lavon could always see the resemblance between Jack and Zoe when Jack was arguing with Wade. They both got the same defiant expression.

Jack just glared at him as she put her long, brown hair up into a bun. "You're infuriating," she finally said, sounding scarily similar to her mom.

Lavon laughed. "Well, I'm out. Have a good first date Jack," he said, with a wink.

Later that night, Wade and Zoe were sitting on the back porch steps, eating take out and watching the light rain that had started to fall. Wade didn't feel like cooking given the circumstances and seeing as Zoe couldn't boil water, take out was the last option.

"Jack's been getting ready for hours now," Wade said. "How long does it take? She won't even eat and I got her the best pasta at Fancies."

"Wade, she's going to Fancies for her date," Zoe said, simultaneously rolling her eyes and leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Still, she's usually hungry enough to eat twice," Wade grumbled.

Zoe laughed. "I blame that on you. She must have gotten your appetite."

Wade didn't respond. Zoe sighed. He didn't even feel like bantering. "Honey, it's just a first date. Every girl has to have one."

"I know, but she's only fourteen. Isn't that kind of young?" Wade asked.

"Not really," she answered. "Why are you so upset about it?"

"It's just…she's my only daughter. I have trouble letting her go," Wade said softly.

Zoe put her hand on Wade's knee. "Me too. I hate seeing her getting so old."

"It seems like she was five years old yesterday, sitting on the bar bothering me while I worked," Wade said, with a quiet chuckle.

Zoe laughed. "I know. I miss that. Although, I don't think she ever really bothered you."

Wade slipped his arm around Zoe as he saw Noah Tucker walk up to the house. Wade smiled lightly when he remembered Noah wasn't old enough to drive yet and George would be driving them to Fancies.

Zoe got up to go inside and get Jack, leaving Wade alone with Noah. He waved at George who was waiting in his truck.

"Hello Noah, why don't you come on inside?" Wade asked.

"Okay Mr. Kinsella sir," Noah said. Wade almost laughed at how nervous Noah was, but bit his tongue so he wouldn't embarrass the boy.

"Call me Wade," he said, holding the door open for Noah, giving him a once over.

He had always liked Noah and he was a hard worker. Wade always hired him for odd jobs over the summer at his bar. What he didn't like is that Noah had inherited his father's good looks. It made him all the more enticin' for Jack.

The two of them sat down in the Kinsella's formal living room, which Zoe insisted on having when they built their house a few years ago. They never used it, but Zoe loved decorating it, so Wade figured it was worth it.

"So son, where do you plan on taking my daughter tonight?" Wade asked.

Noah seemed to relax a bit. "Fancies and then I was thinkin' we could take a walk out to Old Babcock Pond," he said.

The color drained from Wade's face. Old Babcock Pond? The legendary make out spot? He was about to protest when Zoe and Jack entered the room. Wade couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. Jack looked amazing, almost the spitting image of her mother. Her hair was long and flowed down her back, pinned back with her grandmother's pearl hair clip. The first Jacqueline Kinsella would be proud of her namesake tonight. Wade sure was.

"You look beautiful," Noah said as Wade gave his daughter an approving nod.

Jack smiled at her dad and then turned to Noah. "Thank you Noah," she said softly.

"Have fun you two," Wade said, deciding to be supportive of his daughter when he saw the excitement in her eyes.

Jack seemed to sense the change when she turned to Wade. "Thanks Daddy. I love you," she said.

Wade said, feeling a surge of warmth in his heart as he wrapped his arm around Zoe.

"Love you too. Be careful," he said softly.

"Of course," Jack answered as she took Noah's arm. They were out the door before Wade had the chance to say anything else. He looked down at Zoe and noticed the tears gathered in her eyes.

"Now, don't do that Doc," Wade said and Zoe sniffed.

"This is harder than I thought," Zoe said softly.

"I know," Wade responded. "At least I never have to send off another daughter on her first date. The next hurdle is her wedding."

A slow smile spread across Zoe's face. "Actually, I've been looking for a time to tell you something and this seems a good a time as any."

"What?" Wade asked, wondering what she could mean.

"You may want to sit down," she said, and Wade panicked.

"What? What is it?" he asked, as he sat down on the couch and Zoe sat down next to him, grabbing his hand.

"Well, you know how you said this was the last time you would ever send a daughter off on her first date? That may not be the case," Zoe said softly.

Wade just stared at her. "Why?" he asked. Zoe shook her head at how her husband could be so frustrating sometimes.

"Wade, I'm pregnant," she said.

For the second time that evening, the color drained from Wade's face. "Really?" he asked.

Zoe nodded, unsure of his response. "I know we agreed to just have one after Jack was born, but accidents happen, and I know we're getting older and everything but…"

Wade just stared at her as she talked. He was caught up in his own thoughts, but then he realized she was starting to ramble. He leaned over and kissed her, strongly reminded of the night Zoe asked him to be her boyfriend.

Wade laughed as they pulled apart. He suddenly picked her up and spun her around.

"We're having another baby," he announced, Zoe's feet still off of the ground.

Zoe giggled. "We're having another baby," she repeated.

"I hope it's a boy," Wade said, as they sat back down on the couch. "I don't think I can handle another girl."

Zoe laughed and Wade suddenly jumped up off the couch.

"What is it?" Zoe asked.

"Let's go get Jack and tell her. She'll be so excited to have another brother or sister, she'll forget all about Noah Tucker and Old Babcock Pond," Wade said.

Zoe narrowed her eyes. "Old Babcock Pond?"

"Noah told me he's takin' her there just now," Wade answered.

Zoe jumped up from the couch as well, her determined expression matching Wade's. "Yes, let's go get Jack and tell her."

Wade grinned his signature smile. "Have I ever told you that I love you Doc?"

"You know, that smile might work on all the girls at the church social, but…"

Zoe started to say, but for the second time that night; Wade cut her off with a kiss.

"It worked on you," Wade said as they pulled apart.

Zoe smiled. "Shut up Wade, don't we have a daughter to go get?"


End file.
